


Pulse

by fickensteinn



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loving Sex, Sex, Smut, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: A little something something I wanted to write. I’m turning 33 today (17th of May) and this is my birthday present for you all. (It’s smut, obviously.)
Relationships: Keanu Reeves - Relationship, Me - Relationship, Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Pulse

There was nothing as soothing as his heartbeat. My smile widened as I laid my head on his bare chest, pressing my ear just over his heart, and his fingers were playing lazily with the strands of my hair. I opened my eyes and let my gaze explore his skin, the small details and texture. It was unfairly smooth, and my hand traveled up on his torso, petting his skin with only my fingertips. The silent, purring hum he let out was enough to cause me shivers. 

My hand traveled more up, and my gaze followed. The curve of his toned pecs casted a small shadow, and I lifted myself more up so I could rest my head on his shoulder. His hand that was playing with my hair moved to caress my bare arm, his large hand radiating warmth and he pulled me closer to his side. I watched how my fingers ran over his collarbone, dipping in to the hollow in the middle, and I saw him swallow more harshly than before. 

My sight climbed it’s way to his neck and to his face, and I couldn’t keep the sigh of love inside me. The way the morning light shone from the window illuminated his other side of the face, making it clear how long his eyelashes were, even when his eyes were still shut. Lifting my head, I brushed his salt and pepper beard with my nose, inhaling his scent - that always made him chuckle. 

With a long inhale, he smiled and slightly opened his eyes, his soft gaze on my face, and he turned his body more to face me. He wrapped his arms around my body, gently pulling our naked bodies flush against each other, my leg smoothly sliding over his hips. The kiss from his slightly dry lips was soft and loving, but the way his hands were caressing me told me more, how he was being a gentleman. 

Grinning against his lips, I fall back and pull him on me, his smile widening and showing his white teeth, while the black strands of hair fell to cover his eyes, the longest strands tickling my face as well. The weight of his masculine body on mine was like a drug, and I was addicted. He kissed me again, more deeper, more passionate. His right hand was wrapped around my shoulders, as his left hand moved to fondle my breasts, making me moan into the kiss. Oh yes, he was an expert when it came to making me moan…

After a kiss that stole my breath away, he moved his lips to my neck as I welcomed the air into me. My fingers brushed his dark hair, my pinky finger getting caught to a small tangle and it made us both chuckle. Getting my hand freed, I slided them over his broad shoulders, feeling his muscles move as he continued to embrace me, caress me, his hot and velvety hardness pressing against me, pulsing with want. 

_He was the fire, restless and wild,  
and you were like a moth to the flame_

The way I could feel his arousal growing was intoxicating, showing off as his kisses on my skin turning heated, using his tongue more and even grazing my skin with his teeth. Sucking my already hardened nipple into his mouth had me gasping for air, and I could feel myself growing more impatient, more wetter for him. 

His hand slided down, between us and even the small brush of his calloused fingertip over my pearl made me sigh, my voice shivering. I felt him grinning against my breast, his teeth pinching my nipple while his fingers dipped into my wetness. The deep, hoarse chuckle told me how pleased he was to find me dripping for him. He returned to kiss me, our tongues playing together and my grip on his shoulders got harder as he pushed his two fingers in me, my body instantly reacting to his touch, my walls pulsing with need. 

As a mere whisper left my lips, he smiled at me again and granted me my wish, him being as impatient as me. After a few, teasing strokes, he gently pulled his fingers out, rubbing his hot and stocky tip over my soaked entrance. I could feel how his heart raced in his chest, and I bet he felt mine as he slowly pushed his hard girthyness into me, filling me to the end.

Closing my eyes, I fell into the blissful enjoyment when he started to move, his hips rolling against mine, his veiny cock rubbing me just right. His heavy breath burned my neck, and he whispered naughty little nothings to me, softly gasping as his words made my flesh squeeze him, my hips wanting to move to meet his with every thrust. I wrapped my hands under his arms, to his back, and slided them up and down, again feeling his muscles, his soft skin as he moved so well.

His thrusts gained strength, and lifting his head he looked at my face, how I glowed with pleasure, pleasure he was causing me. Feeling his gaze, I opened my eyes and saw his beautiful, dark brown eyes. I could feel him getting closer, just like he could feel me. Caressing his way down my body, his left hand’s thumb pressed on my pearl, while his hand kept me in place as his hips pounded against me. 

As orgasm took me, I whined his name like a praise, and with a groan, he was engulfed with his own pleasure. And together, we pulsed, our bodies as one, just like our hearts. And he didn’t leave me, he didn’t pull himself away. Gently, he rested his head against me, and I could feel my heart racing in my head, and feel his heart, beating against my chest. 

The best beat ever. 


End file.
